Second Chance
by LovelyBowie
Summary: Sarah is walking in the park contemplating what might have been in the Labyrinth, when she comes across a group of children watching a strange magician. S/J Rated for a reason.


I don't own the Labyrinth or any of the characters I just love it to death so... yeah enjoy ^.^

P.S. Yay constructive criticism I love it cause I suck as writer ^.^ ty all who helped me change everything that was wrong and for anyone else who finds somthing amiss let me know and I will fix. Ty to the first six reviews I got on my first day ^.^!

**Second Chance**

I always come to the park when I'm having a slightly off day. This day in particular was off. It was the three year anniversary of the 13 hours that changed my life. Ever since my visit I haven't been as interested in those fairy tale books as I used to be.

I just can't bring myself to believe in anything but my visit, every other fairy tale has no real basis for me anymore. Also I can't seem to make my parents happy (which is still the same but) because they think I'm either a lesbian or preparing for the nun-hood, which niether is true, but they can't seem to pin anything on the fact that I haven't been interested in boys or men for that matter. Well there were a few guys who reminded me of... him in some way or another, but they were never the real thing, they could just never match up.

He was more perfect then any man I'd ever seen. Early on I just started to give up, I was never going to find a man like him, The Goblin King, again and I lost him the instant he proposed to me, which I've been begining to wonder was not a total trick, I hope. I just wish there was another chance, just to see him once more thats all, just one more time.

The park has been getting more crowded lately over the years they've been adding more "attactions" for more people to come and play with so there capacity of this place slowly gets to fill around 3 and 4 o clock in the afternoon. I decided to take one last walk through while I still could, it's also my last day here.

I graduated yesterday and am going to move tomorow to a one bedroom apartment to go to college. I just wish it wasn't so far away so I could still visit the park... it's not fair. I chuckled slightly at the old phrase I used to adamently use as a young girl. I could never say it meaningfully after my visit, it just never fit. True it wasn't fair that I didn't have another chance at the man I love, but then again I had my chance and I didn't take it. Had I been given options I think, no I know I would have taken his offer. Even at my young age I knew he was the man of my dreams the only man I could ever love and love me back.

I've always felt stupid for not asking, but even if I did if he rejected my compromise I probably would have died right then and there.

It's about 2:45 now and the park is slowly begining to get more and more visitors. Walking through the park usually calms me, but for some reason I feel ridiculously anxious. I don't know why, but it keeps getting stronger, I can hear some children not too far away giggling, ooing and ahing at something and I'm starting to get curious, so I follow the noise. I come up to a small group of kids sitting in a semi-circle staring intently on the person in front of them. He apparently made a small magic show in the park and the children were eating it up.

My heart started beating faster as I looked at what the man was wearing. A white poets shirt open deep enough to see his chiseled chest and overly tight leather breeches and knee high leather boots. He began to bring forth three crystals from nowhere and started rotating them in one hand. He looked up and gave me that all to familiar smirk. A tear ran down my face and I felt my legs go weak as I fell and suddenly he was right in front of me catching me before I hit the ground his expression one of worry then everything went black.

I couldn't believe it, it couldn't have been him. I was dreaming theres no way he would come back to the Aboveground just to have a small magic show for a couple fo kids in the exact same park I just happened to be strolling in, that just didn't happen. I must have just had some sort of heat stroke or something it was uncomfortably hot if I remember correctly or was that just when I saw him? No he wasn't there I was having a hallucination, the heat was getting to me, thats it the heat. I began to fade into consciousness to cool air blowing in my face and the feel of the couch in the living room underneath me.

I opened my eyes to see across the room at the table in the dining room. There is Karen and my father talking to someone, he looks familiar, but I just can't place it. I see them all face me with surprise writen on their faces, I didn't realize that I had just groaned. Karen stood up and walked over to me

"Sarah honey, are you okay? How are you feeling, do you need some water?" I groan again and nod because dear god my mouth is dry.

Karen heads out to the kitchen and my father and the other man stand up and head over to me. I atempt to sit up and the man rushed to my side to help me. I looked up at him to see one blue and one green eye staring back at me with worry. I can't stop staring back at him. My eyes go wide when I realize who this stranger is.

Oh dear god it's him. His expression changes to a slight smirk with mild amusement.

He looks a bit different, his hair isn't blond and in a wild mushroom on his head. It's brown and a bit above his shoulders parted in the middle. Around his eyes the normal Fae design is gone and he looks well normal and human, not that he wasn't devistatingly hot with it, but now he won't get oogled by everyone because he looks different. He's wearing a thin brown sweater and jeans. Very humbling on him, but his body is still visable underneath. Perfect.

I vaguely hear someone talking to me and realize it's my dad. I snap out of my trance and blush furiously.

"Sarah, are you alright?" I nod in response and look down.

"Well like I was saying 'Mr. King' here was in the park when he saw you collapsed, he picked you up and saw that the book you had with you had you address and he brought you over." My father had a very worried expression on his face then made a small worried smile when I tried to stand up. 'Mr. King' stood with me helping me up lest I fall before I get my balance. One of his hands was on my waist and the other was on my right arm. I leaned backwards a little and he moved behind and caught me. I blushed again and my breathing became labored from his touch. My father came to my left and helped me get my balance.

They led me to the table when Karen came out of the kitchen holding a tray with 4 glasses of water. She set them down and sat on the right side of the table. 'Mr. King' sat me down in front of Karen and he sat next to me, and my dad went and sat next to her. I stared at the table when 'Mr. King' pushed a glass of water in front of my view, I looked up turned, glanced at him, looked back at my water and the blush just did not want to go away.

"Come now, have a drink you need it after that heat stroke you endured." said 'Mr. King' with a devilishly handsome smirk and worry masked on his face. I took a drink and began to feel a little better until he stroked my hand and my blush intensified. Karen and my father seemed to find this ever amusing and apparently were quite pleased to see me react to a male figure at all.

Karen stood and announced that her and my father had to go and finish up dinner and that 'Mr. King' was welcome if he wished. I watched as they both left into the kitchen. He turned to look at me and his face changed to the expression I remember from the when he first showed up to me in the Labyrinth, I shuddered and exhaled heavily.

"Are you... surprised, precious?" He asked almost a whisper close to my ear. I gasped at his closeness. He chuckled lightly and caressed the top of my hand with his thumb. My heart began pounding within my chest "Calm down dear, I'm not here to take Toby away for one more round in the Labyrinth you and he are safe. That's the last thing I would do in your condition." He said the last part even quiter then he was already speaking almost not wanting to me to hear it.

I looked up at him with confusion plastered on my face. He signed and looked at me with the same expression I saw on his face right when I said those last six fate given words and hadn't seen him since, until now of course. "Your know you should be more careful when you walk around in the park. You should carry water around with you if you plan on walking as extensivly as you did today in this heat, dearest." He said with his regular smirk. I blushed at the last word he said and looked away

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked not wanted to sound unapreciative of his help. He put a finger under my chin and made me look him straight in the eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into his missmatched eyes, he really was beautiful even when he didn't look like the 'King' I know.

"I was checking up on you, precious. You've just turned the age of adulthood in your world so I was hoping..." he stopped and looked to the side. "What Jareth what were you" he cut me off when he turned to look at me, his expression slightly pained and intense. "That you would reconsider my offer darling." His face changed to one of determination and certainty.

"I...I don't know." I responded. my brows furrowed and I lookied away. I was confused the only man I've ever loved just waltzed back into my life after three years of nothing and he wants me to take him up on the offer he promised me those years ago when I'm still not certain was a trick or not.

"Ah, I see that maybe your mind hasn't changed. Then" he sighed deeply "I will have my leave" He started to leave, but I just couldn't let him leave thinking I didn't want him. I stood with him and grabbed his hands. The rush made me dizzy and I fell forward a bit and he caught me in a hug.

"NO!" was all I could get out. I leaned into his chest feeling all the muscles underneath his thin sweater. He held on to me tightly for a short moment then pulled meup to look at him. His face looked confused and sad.

"No what my precious?" he asked

"No I don't want you to leave, I've waited for three years for you to return to me or even hear from you in anyway and now you show up out of the blue and want to renew your proposal?" I sighed with tears welling in my eyes "Just wait a minute ok I... I didn't have time to think of any of my options or what I would do if I said... yes. Just please wait with me?" The tears started falling and my eyes pleaded with him to just stay with me a bit longer.

He closed his eyes and nodded. We moved to sit, but I lost my balance again and tumbles forward. "Oh dear" I whispered into his chest which by now my face was well buried. He held me with, what I could tell by the slight chuckle emitting from his chest, a very pleased smirk.

He slowly moved me to sit in the chair then say down himself. he took my hand in his and looked at me, "You realize precious, I've waited these three years watching you making sure you were safe and hoping that when you came of age that you would understance my proposal with more clarity." I looked at him dumbfounded, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

The man of my dreams, the one and only man who could stir feelings in me that at 15 I could not understand, was still in love with me and had waited all these years to check if I would reconsider. His face became pensive and he brought his hand to my face. I realized that I had shed new tears and he was wiping them away. I looked down.

"Why are you crying darling?" He asked

"I'm just... happy excited, overwhelmed, and relived all at once is all." I said as I looked up at him with a smile. He smiled and leaned toward me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead. Thankfull that he didn't kiss me anywhere else or I would have fainted again.

"So, precious do you want to tell your parents that we're..." then he paused and gave me one of those wicked smirks of his "aquainted?" I blushed at his actions and looked over at the kitchen door.

What would my parents think when I told them that I knew the man that saved and brought me home, that he lied to them saying he was a stranger. I'm sure if we gave them a good explanation that they would understand, but we needed a good reason as to why he didn't want for them to know who he was to begin with. "I think we should tell them." I said still looking at the door

"We could say that I'm an... ex-boyfriend?" He suggested with a wiggling of his eyebrows.

I shook my head "No I don't think they'd believe that, plus you're much older then they'd approve of me dating anytime before now." I said turning back to him with my eyebrows raised and a 'I don't think so' look on my face.

"Aw well that just takes all of the fun in it darling, I was hoping to get a little kick out of this." He responded with a smirk. "Hmm... you could say I was a... friend of a friend you met a few times, ugh darling I'm no good at these type of things." He looked at me with an exasperated expression.

"I think maybe... Oh! I know I had a friend in Junior High who was always talking about her older brother that was in the music business that no one ever really met except for me and one other friend." He seemed to turn this over in his head for awhile.

"I think that's brilliant precious, have you ever told them that you met this man at anytime?" He questioned.

I nodded "I met him once when I went over to her house a few days before..." I paused for a moment to think, I visited before I want to the Labyrinth which would be perfect timing.

"Before you came to me?" I nodded again slowly. "Why are you getting sad over this precious?"

I looked up at him, my brows furrowed and a frown on my face "Because it was kind of traumatizing" I exclaimed "after I returned I never showed the same interest in boys and theatre, and I was overly protective of Toby until he finally got fed up and yelled at me for it."

His expression changed to sympathy "You know I was not the same King after you left either. You can ask any goblin in my kingdom as to how I've changed. I sulked all over the kingdom wanting nothing more than to just die and get everything over with. Until I saw you in my crystal just as sad and lonely as I. I wondered to myself why you refused me and I saw that it was because you were bound by duty, you needed to get Toby back at any cost even if that was your freedom and dreams. Precious do you know how many days I spent thinking of you hoping that you would call out to me for help, to take you away from your mortal world and into mine and be my everlasting Queen?"

I knew the answer to that question and it was the same that I spent thinking of him wondering if he really loved me and if he would return to me on his own will. I now realize that he thought that I didn't want him and was hoping that the only chance he had was after I became of age and felt I could make this kind of decision on my own.

I looked up at him expecting frustration, but I was greeted with a mixture of love and longing. I leaned forward closer to his face and placed my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes at my touch and leaned down while taking hold of my shoulders. As soon as we got close enough to kiss Karen opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

I gasped and flew back against my chair which was a very bad idea because I went back to hard and fell backwards on the floor and Jareth flew forward to grab me and fell over the chair and landed with the top half of his body on top of me and the other half entangled in his chair. The only things I heard were the heavy breathing on Jareth half on top of me and Karen trying horribly not to laugh at the romantic scene gone ridiculously wrong.

"I'm um... sorry to bother you two, but um... " and she busted out laughing for a bit "d- dinner is done when you're ready." and she turned around to inform my father of the horridly comidic scene that she just witnessed in the living room.

Jareth leaned up to a sitting position and began to help me up as well. "Are you alright darling you took a nasty spill there." I looked up to see him growing a very large grin on his face and everytime he looked at me it just intensified.

"I'm okay I guess... what's so funny?" I asked. He reached for my face and grabbed the bits of my hair that were now liberally every which way on my head and seemed to make a very humerous view.

I glared at him while he chuckled pulling them away and straightening my hair. So I reached forward and put both my hands on either side of his head and began to ruffle his hair into a mess of fine brown locks. When I stopped he had an intense and wicked look in his eyes that made me back up even if he looked extremly hot with his hair all over the place.

Right before he could lunge for me my father comes out of the kitchen to check if we're coming in for dinner. We look up over the horizon of the table and nodd. He gives us a suspicious and amused look before returning to the kitchen.

I tried to stand and fail horribly, but Jareth is there to catch me and help me up. He lets me go for a bit to fix the new hair style I made for him and helps me along to the kitchen where the plate and food are.

We enter, grab plates and set up our food and all four of us head out back to the dining room and sit down to eat. The begining of the meal is quiet until Karen brings up a question.

"So Mr. King are you new in town?" Jareth looks up from the little bits of food he's trying hard to appear to be eating with surprise.

"Oh um well I actually used to live here, to tell you the truth my little sister went to school with Sarah." he said ending his sentence looking at me with a smile.

"Oh is that so and what was her name?" Karen asked him and for a second there was slight surprise and confusion on his face until I answered for him.

"It was Danielle mom don't you remember she always talked about her brother that was in the music business and only visited once in awhile?" I looked at her intentely and she looked back at Jareth with surprise adn a bit of unsurity

"Ah yes I... kind of remember that, didn't you meet him in Junior High once?" she asked I nodded and looked at Jareth who was smiling slightly while poking at his carrots.

"Yes she was over at my mother's home when I came to visit, she was quite interesting at the time." he said with small smirk on his face looking at me. I blushed a bit and looked down at my now interesting peas.

Karen looked back at him and started up again "Oh so you two know eachother, then why didn't you mention that before?"

"Well it was a short visit and we never met again after that so it was a bit uneventful until now." He exclaimed turning back to Karen.

"Until now? What do you mean?"

"Well until now I deemed that meeting to be but a short visit that was utterly uneventful but I seem to have jugded it wrong when I saw Sarah in the park I thought of how beautiful she's become and that I've never seen another woman as lovely as she is now. I just now realized that when I met her she changed my life no other woman I met matched up to the standards she set for me at such a young age as hers. Your step-daughter has literally entranced me and withheld my heart since that day I met her three years ago."

I was blushing to no end and breathing heavily of embaressment and would not, could not speak even if spoken to.

"Oh dear... well that's quite interesting then don't you think dear?" Karen said wide-eyed looking at my dad. He stopped eating and was staring at Jareth with surprise and his fork still half in his mouth.

"Uhm... well I guess the same maybe said on this end as well, well sort of. Three years ago Sarah began acting... differently she changed, she wasn't into her fairy tale books anymore and he interest in the opposite sex declined dramatically. We were begining to get worried, but she refused to talk to us about it."

If I thought my blush could not get any redder I was wrong because when my father said that I got a fresh new coat of bright red on my cheeks.

"I'm please and a bit surprised to hear this I was worried she wouldn't remember me if I came to visit her. I was actually in the park on my way to your house to see her when she collapsed in the park."

Karen got an even more surprised look on her face, if that was possible, and said "Ah well that's nice of you, you know she's leaving tomorow for college she just graduated yesterday and is already to go it's a good thing you caught her before she took off."

My expression changed to that of slight sadness thinking that when I leave I won't be able to see Jareth, but "Yes well I actually knew that. Danielle told me all about it they seem to be going to the same college which is by the way very close to my studio apartment." He said with a sly smile stuck on his face.

The rest of dinner was fairly uneventful except for the small moments when Jareth would say a compliment about me or the food and either I would blush or Karen would. After dinner Karen and my dad left us alone to go to bed.

I sat on the couch next to Jareth he sat close to me with one arm over my shoulder and was rubbing the arm leaning on him with his other hand. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. A small moan left my lips to my surprise and I turned to look at him. His eyes were dark and half lidded. He leaned closer to my face and placed his hand under my chin to lift it.

"May I try once more to kiss you precious?" he asked I nodded closing my eyes and he leaned forward and placed his lips on my slowly and gently.

A small growl came from the back of his throat and I gasped at the unexpected sound. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth slowly caressing my lips and tongue with his. I leaned upward to get better leverage and turned my body to him. I placed my hands on his chest and began pushing him down on the couch without breaking the kiss. He growled again and leaned back without resistance.

By the time we broke the kiss I was stradling him on the couch with my hands griping his sweater for dear life. He smirked at me placed his hands on my hips and leaned forward for another kiss. I leaned into it and felt him shift my wieght then suddenly my back was on the couch and he was between my legs kissing my neck.

"Oh... Jareth." I moaned in pleasure and slight surprise. He growled in my neck when he heard me and slowly moved his hand up my side and right underneath me left breast. "Jareth I don't think we should be in here doing this anyone could come in." I said.

He lifted his head too look at me. "Sarah" his expression changed to a more serious one as he continuted "will you take me up on my offer? All you have to do is fear me, love me do as I say" and I cut him off with an intense kiss, forcing my tongue in his mouth and feeling all of him inside.

Finally when the kiss broke I whispered in his ear "Yes I would love to have you as my slave." He exhaled sharply and laid most of his wieght on me and instantly we were no longer in my living room laying on the couch. We were in a room that could only be for a king, extravagant, gem studded and gold. I looked up to see that he had returned to his original look the feathery hair and the Fae eyes and an even more intense look of lust on his face. I reached up and put both my hands in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

He began pulling at my shirt and sighed with exaspertation. Pulling away from the kiss, which caused me to whimper slightly at the loss of his touch, he snapped his fingers and I suddenly felt a cold draft all over my body only to look down and see that we were both completely naked.

My eyes wided at my sudden nudeness and the fact that I could feel his hard warmth clearly on my thigh. He leaned forward and began kissing and sucking on my neck. I moan everytime I felt his teeth on my skin and everytim I did I could feel his warmth twitch at my noises. He moved one of his hands down to separate my legs more so he could be between them.

I looked up at him with apprehension. "Darling, I know you've never... done this before. We don't have to do this if you don't want to I promise I'll stop if you tell me to right now."

I looked up at him with even more love and adoration then I've ever had "Jareth there is no other man that I would rather do this with and now is the best time I love you Jareth please take me." with that he leaned close and placed himself at my entrance.

I knew this was goin to hurt in the begining, but I also knew it would be worth it to have the one man I've ever loved be my first and only.

"I love you as well Sarah." and he slowly started to enter me I felt him hesitate everytime I winced or made a short inhale, but I urged him to go on by helping him along. Finally when he hit the tender wall of skin he grabbed my hands and placed them around his neck and I could see he bit down on his lip and pushed through my barrier. I inhaled quickly and whimpered the pain was bad, but quickly began to die out as he slowly began a rhythm. He visibly began to relax a bit and I was soon breathing hard and falling deep into absolute pleasure. I started to meet his slow thrust to urge him on and he took the hint quickly and began going faster. His head was buried next to mine in the bed, one of his hands was tightly gripping my hip and the other was bent above his head keeping him up enough to thrust consistently. He began thrusting harder and faster and I kept meeting him with every thrust. Our moans and growls could be heard throughout the castle and were getting louder as we came closer to our climax.

Finally, with my eyes closed as tight as they could be and his facial expression in utter bliss I came first and with a final hard thrust he released his seed in me. He collapse on top of me and rolled to his side cupping my breast not wanting to lose contact. We were both still breathing heavily and he rolled on his back and I rolled to lay at his side with my head on his chest.

We stayed in that position until we woke up the next morning to birds chirping and the sounds of excited goblins chasing chickens throughout the Labyrinth.

I woke to the sun beaming through the thin curtains in his window. I sighed and cuddled further into his chest. He woke up with a satisfied sigh and began slowly rubbing my shoulder.

"So 'Mr. King' what do you think we're going to tell my parents when I got home?" I asked.

He looked down at me and smiled. "I think we can just tell them that you're going to college and I can take you because I'm headed that way anyway. The rest we can figure out as it goes along. Although I do not want to play games with them forever precious, you will have to tell them eventually that you're leaving to another world or country if you prefer."

I giggled slightly and thought about what Karen and my father would think if I told them that 'Mr. King' was actually a Goblin King and wanted me to leave with him to his Goblin Kingdom. That would all be sorted out later right now I was just glad that I had my King back and my second chance I was not letting this one go again he was mine and that was that.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Jareth."

***The end***

(Tell me what you think ^.^)


End file.
